


Run to You

by wwjn_gyuhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Season, Fluff, Gyuhao, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Romance, Wonhui - Freeform, Wonwoo is a Tease, Wonwoo owns a bookshop beside Jun's cat cafe, actually this is just pure fluff! read if you want to melt, cats everywhere, first snow, shy junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwjn_gyuhao/pseuds/wwjn_gyuhao
Summary: Wonwoo loves Jun. Jun loves Wonwoo. There seems to be no problem but Jun won't admit his feelings for Wonwoo, all he wants is to escape and run away from him. Both figuratively and literally.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Run to You

Wonwoo has been inlove with Jun since freshman year in college. He fell inlove with the braces, long hair, and shy nature of Jun. Until now he is still inlove with him.

It has been seven years and he is still waiting. He will never get tired of waiting for Jun.

Wonwoo owns a bookshop in this small town which he inherited this from his parents. While just right beside the bookshop is a cat cafe owned by Junhui. They also live a 10 minute walk away from this part of the town to an apartment complex where they are also neighbors.

Wonwoo would get up early in the morning to fetch Jun and walk with him to the busy streets of the avenue. They will open the shop together in silence at dawn and then wait until night to close and then walk side by side to go home. Sometimes, Wonwoo would visit Jun and eat lunch with him.

Today is one of those rare days.

"Junhui, eat lunch with me." Wonwoo approached Jun who's in the counter. Even after all these years of courting, Jun would still fidget around Wonwoo. Wonwoo doesn't mind seeing this cute side of Jun, but he just wants him to be comfortable. He also thinks his Junnie didn't know that he is actually "courting" for like three years and probably in a confused state.

"Okay Wonwoo, just find a seat. I'll ask Mingyu to assist here." Junhui met his eyes with a smile and a slight blush. What a sight, always so beautiful.

"Okay Junnie, I brought lunch for the two of us." Wonwoo equally showed a smile that is reserved only for Jun. An eye smile beyond his glasses.

"Oh! Then let me prepare your favorite wintermelon milktea!" Junhui said enthusiastically before entering the kitchen.

Wonwoo busied himself with the cats in a table near the window. He loves milktea because Jun loves it. It is the first menu that Jun made for this cafe. The memory of Junhui's warm smile and slight tears from overjoyed feelings after finishing the product is enough for Wonwoo to love milktea.

"Wonwoo, look!! There are new kittens! They were abandoned and it's so cold outside. I have to let them in." Junhui returned while holding a really chubby shabby kitten. Jun is pouting while holding the kitten. Again, what a sight.

"I actually anticipate the first snow within this week. We can also rescue cats again while on our way home." Wonwoo said while rubbing the new kitten.

"Thanks Wonwoo! Let's eat! Let's see if your cooking improved." The Chinese man chuckled after his statement. He prepared the table and was so dedicated in pampering Wonwoo. A habit they developed over the years of friendship. Wonwoo just watched Junhui taking care of him.

After finished eating, Wonwoo will return to the bookshop but he was stopped in his tracks. "It was a nice meal. Thank you, Wonwon!" Jun said while waving his hands. After a second he freezes and immediately remembered what he just stated. Wonwon is an endearment that Junhui used once in college and was never repeated.

Wonwoo was shocked but he was more excited. His insides were being crazy and he can feel the heat blossoming in his cheeks. Before he can say something, Jun pushed him to the sidewalk before running back inside. The evident flush of his cheeks was noticed by the bookshop owner.

Wonwoo returned to his shop in a daze. He was greeted by his assistant Minghao, who's side eyeing him accusingly. Wonwoo could tear his face up with this smile.

Time passed by and the sun finally slept sound in the street of Moonflower. Wonwoo checked the bookshop one last time before closing all the lights and locking the door. Just in time for Junhui to close his too.

Wonwoo met his eyes, "Jun, where's your scarf?" he walked to Jun quickly and removed his own blue scarf. "It's cold, wear this." He gently put the scarf around in Junhui's neck before giving a boop in his nose. "Wonwoo, it's not that cold yet." Junhui slightly whine while rolling his eyes. "It's just December 12th! I don't feel so cold yet." He insisted.

"It's either you accept my scarf or let me hug you while walking to keep you warm." Wonwoo said with a serious voice. "Wonwoo, I won't feel your heat because of the thick coats" Jun walked in front of Wonwoo.

"Then how about holding hands?" Wonwoo took two steps to match Jun's pacing. "You can't do that!" Junhui's blushing again.

Wonwoo can see it clearly even with the dim lamp post. "I told you, I like you Junnie. I have always liked you. And I'm sure even years on the future, I will still be liking you." Wonwoo said quietly. "I will wait for you, until you sort your feelings, just let me wait beside you." Wonwoo continued.

Jun is always so afraid about admitting his feelings. He's scared of talking things out and will always choose to bottle up everything. In college, he used to smile in every problem and a day will come where all his bottled up feelings will just flow out and he'll be crying nonstop. Wonwoo was there, and until now he still keeps on understanding Jun, all he can do is give assurance that he is waiting, he will be waiting.

"Wonwoo, I know. I-I'm just, l-l really don't know." Junhui said while looking down. "Junhui, it's alright to be confused. No need to answer me right away, you can even choose to not like me and just befriend me, as long as you let me stay with you then I'm going to be fine." Wonwoo held Jun's hand and squeezed it tightly. He met his eyes and flashed a genuine smile.

Junhui's heart pound at the action. Luckily, they were at the apartment lobby already. Junhui dashed towards the elevator, "Goodnight Wonwoo!!" he said before the elevator door closes.

Wonwoo was taken aback, his lips slowly formed into a fond smile before waving at him. He is so used to how Junhui runs away when he feel shy. He always run away when Wonwoo's attention is on him.

The next day, Jun returned his scarf first thing in the morning. "Here Wonwoo, I am wearing my own scarf already. We're actually getting nearer and nearer to the first snow of the year!" Junhui said with a loving smile. Wonwoo returned the smile and ruffled the Chinese man's hair. "Let's go Jun." he said while tugging his arms.

"Mingyu kept asking me if you could give Minghao a day off from the shop on the Christmas day." Jun said while looking hopefully on Wonwoo. "Minghao didn't say anything to me yet, but I am also thinking of closing the bookshop on the 25th" Wonwoo said without looking at Jun.

"Oh! That's nice, I also want to close the cafe, it will be hectic and the cats probably won't like it." Jun said the statement while looking a little relieved. "Good. Then we can spend Christmas together." Wonwoo looked at him and grinned.

"What?" Wide eyes Junnie said."Are you serious?" Jun is blushing again. "Yes, maybe you can just come into my apartment and let's build legos or play something on my playstation or what." Wonwoo calmly said. "Or we can just cook together so I can learn a thing or two from you." Wonwoo just noticed Jun getting left behind so he waited for him.

"Hmm yeah, t-that's fine for me. Hehe" Jun said while rubbing his nape. Wonwoo lifted Jun's chin while stopping him from his tracks. "I can't wait for Christmas. I can't wait to spend the day with you." Wonwoo said while locking eyes with the man in front of him.

They are near the bookshop and Jun managed to blink a few times before running inside the cat cafe, but it is still locked so Wonwoo just laughed at Junhui's perplexed actions.

He eventually stopped teasing and just let Jun do his thing. It doesn't mean that waiting for Jun also meant halting his teasing attitude. He will make sure Jun will fall for him harder and then wait for him to admit it. Jun just needs a small push towards everything for realization to strike.

Once Wonwoo entered the bookshop, he started cleaning the books on the lounge area and place it back on the shelves. He also checked if everything is on the right place before flipping the 'close' signage to the 'open' sign. Just in time for Minghao to enter the shop with a huge paper bag in hand.

"Hey Wonwoo, Mingyu said it will be nice if you help us later in setting up the cat cafe into a Christmas wonderland." Minghao said while setting the paper bag behind the cashier. "Sure." Wonwoo answered timidly. "Is that what the paper bag is for?" Minghao only answered with a nod.

A bookshop have a quiet owner and an assistant with few words. While the cat cafe have a loud assistant and a very bubbly owner. All in the street of Moonflower. Customers always say this, particularly the old ladies of the block. Somewhere along the lines of 'These are two different worlds.' 'The owners were impossibly incompatible.'

Wonwoo doesn't mind, but he knows Jun does. So he tries to give a smile or two with the customers. Biased or not, it's only Junnie who can bring out a huge smile from him without any effort at all.

A lot of people came in to buy a book for exchange gift. Wonwoo busied himself with gift wrapping and recommending which books will be the best one for holidays.

They closed earlier to accompany the setting up of the cat cafe. The bookshop is known for not decorating so might as well not do it again for this year.

The cafe has the closed sign ready so the both of them decided to invite themselves inside.

"Minghao! Where are the santa hats?" Mingyu's canines are showing while approaching the paper bag that Minghao was holding.

"No santa hats available, only the frog hats." Minghao said while picking up a hat and putting it unto one of the cats. "Minghao it's Christmas season and you're telling me there are no santa hats?" Mingyu is not having it, with hands on the waist he raised his eyebrows while challenging Minghao.

Wonwoo knows Mingyu will lose in this argument. But okay, this is entertaining to watch.

"I swear! There are no santa hats, I looked everywhere for it." Minghao raised his right hand as a pledge. "You know I don't believe you Hao." Mingyu said without backing down. "Fine, don't believe me then. I won't let you date me. I won't be your boyfriend." Mingyu just sighed before answering, "Babe, we're married. In case you forgot." Minghao isn't having it.

"That is not the point! Married or not, the frog hats were cuter! And look! The cats loved it!" Minghao said while wiggling a white cat in front of Mingyu.

Junhui emerged from the kitchen and waved at Wonwoo. "Hey Minghao! Hey Wonwoo!" Wonwoo smiled and took a seat at the table filled with Christmas stickers and art papers. "Junhui, let's cut the papers together." Jun obliged and went to him.

"Hyung, Minghao bought frog hats for Christmas season!" Mingyu with pleading eyes looked at Jun. "Ya Mingyu, you're hurting the feelings of these frog hats, they can hear you." Minghao said with a pout and a puppy eyes. Now Mingyu can't say no to that. He just exhaled obnoxiously before helping Minghao in putting the frog hats on the cats.

"I can't believe you scold me for these and yet the owner of the cafe did not" Minghao said, back to his old stiff face. "Junhui won't ever scold you for anything!" Mingyu rebut.

Junhui laughed at the bickering of the two men. "Minghao can commit a crime and I still won't scold him." Jun is still laughing his heart out.

"Mingyu, let's accept it. We can't win against them." Wonwoo said to Mingyu. He felt a hand slap him faintly. "Wonwoo! Are you saying you hate frogs too!" Jun said accusingly. "Junhui, I know you hate frogs, you just love Minghao so much." Jun hushed him but Minghao heard it and just laughed it off.

"The cats are adorable with these so I really don't mind." Wonwoo got up to get a small frog hat from Mingyu and placed it on Junhui's head. "Yes, the cat is so adorable." Wonwoo said before opening his phone and snap a picture of a shocked Junhui. The man in front of him haven't processed the punchline yet so Wonwoo take his precious time in changing his wallpaper into Jun's beautiful face with a frog hat on top.

"Jeon! Wonwoo! Stop teasing me! I told you, I am not a cat." Junhui finally realized what just happened and took the hat off. "Okay Junnie. How about kitten then?" Wonwoo asked while waving the phone with his new wallpaper. Of course, Junhui's blush intensified.

"No! You're such a jerk." Junhui said before focusing on cutting the stickers. "Junnie, among all the cats here, you are indeed the cutest." Wonwoo laughed loudly before cutting the snowflakes. Junhui ignored the 'compliment' because his heart cannot handle anymore praise from Wonwoo.

They did not recognize the time, they were so busy hanging balls on the ceiling, pasting cute stickers on the board wall, and decorating the whole cafe with Christmas lights. At some point, Wonwoo started sticking heart stickers on Jun's face for the reason that the hearts were Wonwoo's and he's willing to give it to Junhui. In which Jun replied with a scoff and eye rolls.

The other two assistants were being loud with Mingyu knocking off the finished wall decorations and Minghao keeps on nagging him while taking snaps of clumsy Mingyu. Hao also decided to do a group picture for the cats wearing the frog hats but of course it ended really bad since the cats are not paying much attention.

By the time they realized hunger, it was already 10pm. Junhui wants to eat in a restaurant but the other two refuse for the reason that they should save up for new year so they can go to China together. Jun understood this since both of them took the job in the bookshop and cat cafe as an extra income. To begin with, both of them are freelance photographers who can support their own lives without this extra work.

Wonwoo was left alone with Junhui, they quickly cleaned the whole cafe before closing it. Once they stepped outside the cafe, the weather is absolutely cold. Wonwoo wants to rush home, "Jun, it's cold. Let's rush home and eat there?" but Junhui loves this kind of weather, "I love late night cold strolls! Let's take our time tonight." Jun said.

"Actually, I also have something to tell you." Jun stared at his shoes while walking. "Just let me build up my courage for a minute," he keeps on fidgeting, rubbing his sweater paws together and avoiding the lingering stares of Wonwoo.

"Okay Junnie, just remember that it's fine to tell me anything. You know that right?" Wonwoo stared at the pathway in front of him.

They kept on walking with silence as companion.

Jun decided to break the silence. "I figured that I just kept running on circles." his voice is hoarse. "All these years, I know you are special to me, and yet I am so scared of losing you once I said yes." Wonwoo can hear Junhui's hushed tone but he knows he's starting to break.

"What if you woke up one day and you decided not to wait for me anymore? What if you finally realized that I'm not what you want? What if you lose interest?" This is a heartbreaking sight to Wonwoo, Jun's tears are streaming down his face and small sobs can be heard. "I like you but I am not good enough for you." He is wiping his tears aggressively, scared of letting Wonwoo see this side of him. "You are the only friend I made in college, what if you leave me too?" Junhui's sob became louder and his nose is beaming red.

Wonwoo started wiping his tears and hugging Jun tightly. Rubbing soothing touch in his head and humming their favorite song. "Junhui, I won't leave you. If I wanted to leave you after seeing your flaws then I had plenty of time along those seven years. But I did not, and I will never." Wonwoo's heart aches, how can Jun think of these things. "You can overthrow the moon with your beauty and grace, the sun's job to shine was snatched by your bubbly smile, and my whole existence always get lost in your eyes. Moon Junhui, you are the best person to exist in this world. You are always enough in my eyes." Wonwoo took Jun's cheeks on both his hands, "You are not perfect, but so do I. But we don't need to be perfect for each other, we just need trust and let our heart guide us." Wonwoo wants to give Junhui kisses, but he just rest their forehead together.

"I love you as you. Believe me if I say I won't get tired of loving you Junnie."

"Thank you Wonwoo, I-I love you too." Jun said. He is still a crying mess but his heart felt peacefulness. What is there to be scared anyway, it's Wonwoo, he knows he can trust him.

"Sorry. Sorry, Sorry for making you wait." It's Jun now who cupped Wonwoo's cheeks, giving a smile that even both the sun and moon will never compete. "Thank you for making me happy," Wonwoo snaked his arms on Jun's waist "No, thank you Jun. Thank you for being my happiness."

As if on cue, soft white snow started falling from the sky. The first snowfall happened with Junhui in between Wonwoo's arms. A romantic scene to behold. A long awaited confession happened under the stars, moon, and snow. Wonwoo intertwined their hand and started walking. They casually enjoyed walking underneath the falling snow and feeling the warmth in their chest.

Wonwoo called Junhui's attention, "Junnie, I love you again." Junhui chuckled and tighten his grip on the other's hand. "I love you too." They are both satisfied. They'll challenge the world with their love.

Once they reach the lobby, Junhui fought all the shyness in his body and asked Wonwoo to come to his apartment. He wanted to cook for him tonight.

For the late night dinner, Wonwoo helped Junhui cook since their stomach are grumbling. And by helping it's just Wonwoo tying Jun's apron around his small waist, Wonwoo locking Jun in a back hug while watching him chop the vegetables, and Wonwoo refusing to back away from the hug after the food was made.

"How can we eat if you cling to me like that," Jun said with a gasp. "I'm so hungry Wonwon." Jun said while trying to remove the huge broad muscled arms of his boyfriend.

"Oh I love hearing that, I have always love that endearment. I always wondered why you're so shy using it." Wonwoo leaned deeper into Jun's nape. "Wonwoo, please let's just eat, move away."

"No, I like it here. Do you want to eat while sitting in my lap?" Wonwoo said and he's actually so serious about it. "No Wonwoo! You're making me blush again stop it!"

Junhui finally detached himself from Wonwoo and he decided to run away from him again to hide his embarrassment. He is still not used to clingy boyfriend, after all they just confessed a while ago!!

But Wonwoo hold Junhui's hood to stop him from moving and threw it over his head gently while giving a back hug.

From over Junhui's shoulder he felt Wonwoo pull his head on his broad shoulder while slowly pulling the strings of the hood to completely cover his face. Junhui cannot see anything with his head fully covered by the cloth. He can still feel Wonwoo's breath in his cheeks.

"If you feel shy, just hide your face. I can even lend you my chest, just don't run away from me." he said with a deep voice.

"Or you can run, but please run towards me" he continued before damping his lips lightly on Junhui's cheeks.

"Okay Wonwoo, I will run to you." Wonwoo heard a fond chuckle from Junhui. Music to his ears. Now that he has him, no more waiting alone, it's waiting for their future, together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give Wonhui lots of love! I miss them so much <3
> 
> you can say hi to me at twt! @artxuminghao


End file.
